starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Hoshitani Yuta
"Like I said, there's no meaning to it. So let's be friends!" - '''Hoshitani Yuta' Appearance Hoshitani has bright, green eyes and light brown hair which sticks out slightly at the back of his head. His bangs are somewhat long and centred, though slightly parted to the left. Hoshitani wears his school uniform in the proper way. In his training attire, he wears a black zip hoodie with white trims on the pockets and a white line that starts at his shoulders and goes all the way down the sleeves. He wears the sleeves 3/4 down his arms. His hoodie is zipped halfway up and he wears a green v-neck t-shirt inside. He wears a pair of black pants which stop below his knee and a pair of black dancing shoes. Personality Usually, many people's first impression of Hoshitani is that he is a cheerful person. As described by Tengenji, Hoshitani is naive and overly positive. He is also very friendly, greeting people he knows whenever he sees them. He would help out those in need and has a 'never give up' attitude. History On a rainy day, during autumn of his 2nd year in middle school, Hoshitani chanced upon a high schooler from Ayanagi Gakuen with the Musical Department's emblem during the Ayanagi Festival. He was amazed by the dance the high schooler did at that time and decided at that point that he wanted to follow in his footsteps. He did not know that the identity of the high schooler was Otori Itsuki. Knowing only what school the mystery student went to, Hoshitani applied to and entered Ayanagi Gakuen in order to one day be on the same stage as the one who inspired him to perform. Relationships Nayuki Toru Nayuki was the first friend that Hoshitani made at Ayanagi Gakuen. They first met when Hoshitani helped Nayuki pick up his student card after he tripped. Hoshitani later encouraged Nayuki during the auditions for the Musical Department. At the end of their first day, they found out that they are also roommates. The two quickly became friends. In Ayanagi Festival, Nayuki confessed to Hoshitani that he really liked him because of how Hoshitani had helped him and their teammates with their problems and how he turned them into a real team. Nayuki looks up to Hoshitani as an inspiration. He supports and trains with Hoshitani during Hoshitani's special training. Hoshitani notes that Nayuki is a bit like his mother when Nayuki does things like waking him up and making bento for him. Whenever the other members insult or refuse Hoshitani's actions, Nayuki will stand by Hoshitani's side unless it was something that Hoshitani has really done wrong. Tengenji Kakeru At first, Tengenji's view on Hoshitani was that he was an amateur with no talent. He even asked Hoshitani to leave the Team Otori for the sake of its survival. However, Hoshitani refused him, saying that he had a dream and was serious about it as well. Tengenji's view on Hoshitani changed after he found out that Hoshitani and Nayuki had been searching for his cat throughout the entire night. In return, Tengenji gave tips to Hoshitani on how to improve. Touched, Hoshitani declared that Tengenji would be his friend despite the protest of the other. Tsukigami Kaito In the beginning, he saw Hoshitani as a noisy amateur and disregarded him as a teammate. Hoshitani would greet him whenever he saw him, but Tsukigami would brush it off. When Hoshitani heard about Tsukigami's family, he watched a video of Tsukigami's brother and tried to talk Tsukigami about him, saying his brother was amazing. However, Tsukigami snapped at him. The following day, Ugawa insulted Tsukigami, saying he was teamed with a bunch of failures and was just riding on his brother's fame. When Tsukigami was about to punch Ugawa, Hoshitani stopped him. He stood up for him, saying not to insult his friend. As the rest of the Team Otori got involve with the fight, Nayuki handed the bento he made for the team to Tsukigami, asking him to take good care of it. However, the fight got messy and Ugawa collided with Tsukigami, sending the bento flying. Without a second thought, Tsukigami and Hoshitani dived to save it. After the incident, Tatsumi apologises to Tsukigami for the actions of his teammates and adds on that he understands how hard it is for him to aim the top by himself. Tsukigami corrects him, saying that he will aim the top alongside his teammates from now on. Kuga Shu During their first practice where they had to improvise after they found out that there were no more lines in the script, Kuga handed Hoshitani a piece of empty paper, not expecting Hoshitani to get it. However, Hoshitani did and they managed to pull off the play without a hitch. Hence that day onwards, he views Hoshitani as an interesting person. Kuga finally opened up to the rest of the team when Hoshitani and Nayuki chanced upon him playing the piano. Hoshitani suggested that they dance to Kuga's playing. Kuga refused, stating his noodles would turn soggy. Nayuki was surprised to hear that was all he was eating for lunch and offered rice balls to him which he accepted. When Hoshitani offers Kuga to practice with them, Kuga says he will if he has the time. Later on, Hoshitani became depressed after watching Team Hiragi's practice. Kuga encouraged him by telling him his own motivation for doing musicals and saying that it was okay to be worried because there is no one who just smiles all the time. Otori Itsuki Although he isn't aware, Hoshitani first saw Otori while the latter was dancing on the outdoor stage during the Ayanagi Festival. It was then he became inspired to dance on the same stage as him. Only knowing what school the high schooler went to and not remembering how he looked, Hoshitani applied to and entered Ayanagi Gakuen. He applied for the Musical department and ended up on Otori's Star Team. Unfortunately, Hoshitani didn't recognize Ootori as the high schooler. Otori first noticed Hoshitani during the interview portion of the first round of auditions. He recognized Hoshitani's dance as one he had once performed. He then placed Hoshitani on his Star Team with the hope that he and the other members of Team Otori will change Ayanagi Gakuen. He still hasn't told Hoshitani that he is the same high schooler Hoshitani saw dancing two years ago. Hoshitani admires and respects Ootori. Although he is a bit strange, Hoshitani likes how his practices are interesting and how he thinks of fun things for Team Otori to do. He was greatly affected when Otori left. After knowing the truth on why Otori left, Hoshitani confronted him. When Otori asked him to give up his dreams to let Otori stay by his side, Hoshitani chose to not give up on his dreams. Tatsumi Rui Hoshitani first met Tatsumi at the information session for the Newcomers' debut performance. However, the two didn't get the opportunity to exchange words. It isn't until the summer training camp at the Hiragi family villa that they have a proper conversation. Although they are both leaders of a Star Team, they contrast vastly in terms of skills and attitudes. Tatsumi finds that because Hoshitani doesn't know many famous works, playwrights, or directors, he is pure and interesting. However, he lacks as a leader and will eventually reach his limit, especially since he can't turn to the high schooler he admires for advice. In response, Hoshitani declares that despite his shortcomings, he doesn't know a way to give up his dream. Tatsumi became even more impressed, calling Hoshitani and his team's performance wonderful and admitting that he can't deny that something about them shines. Their talk is cut short when Tatsumi is called away by Ugawa. Before he can leave the room, however, Hoshitani expresses his hope that their teams could act together again. This leads to Tatsumi reminding him that the day's earlier events were coincidental and that tomorrow, they would return to fighting for the top spot. Even so, the two end on good terms, as Tatsumi looks forward to Team Otori becoming formidable rivals. Trivia *His Zodiac sign is Libra. *His overall rank for the Entrance Audition was D. *He is originally from the Vocal Department. *He is roommates, classmates, and teammates with Nayuki. *When he was little, his father bought a cat shaped decoration that was scary-looking and huge. It was so traumatic that he became afraid of cats. *In 'AYANAGI Animal Park Series', his animal motif is the dog. *In 'AYANAGI April Fools Series', he is a doorman at Hotel Otori. *In 'AYANAGI IF Series' post card set, he is a cowboy sheriff. *In 'AYANAGI IF Series' featured on the inner cover of Volume 1, he is a Mafia member and his weapon of choice is a Thompson submachine gun. *For the 'Sutamyu Halloween Party in 池袋P'PARCO' event, he dressed up as a werewolf. *''Based on SutaMyu Volume 2 Special Drama CD: **His midterm results were severely low and he had to ask Tsukigami to be his tutor. **He is the type who tends to pull an all-nighter the day before the exam to gamble on which questions to study. However, due to the all-nighter, he would run out of energy mid-exam and fall asleep. **HIs attention span is rather short. *''Based on SutaMyu Q&A Volume 1:'' **People's first impression of him is that he is cheerful. **He is confident in his running abilities. He was No.1 in his class for running during elementary and middle school. **His weakness is animals, especially cats. He is, however, fine with insects. **He is usually referred to as Hoshitani or Yuta by his friends. His family calls him Yu-chan. **He likes to travel by train. When he was younger, he often took the train to go somewhere far to play. He finds it fun to look at the other riders. **In his report card, his teachers usually put that 'he's cheerful every day' or 'the mood maker of the class'. 'Calm down' was written at the start of middle school but whenever he was quiet, the teachers would also put that his physical condition has worsen. **He easily forgives others. He believes that he should hear the other person's side of the story and that both will eventually forgive each other. **The first thing he does when he wakes up in the morning is say 'good morning'. **His favourite food is hamburger curry. **Back home, during his day off, he would go out and play as he can't sit still at home. **The one bad thing about himself is that he sometimes rushes a lot. **His favourite place is the outdoor stage where he chanced upon the high schooler. **Hoshitani usually doesn't feel stressed. But if he does, he deals with it by sleeping. **He wants to meet the high schooler again and stand on the same stage as him. **He is good at physical education and music. **He is bad at science and mathematics. **Between sleep and meals, he cannot stand if he doesn't sleep. He has slept more than 8 hours a day since he was a kid. **His type of girl is a someone who he can have fun with. **His favourite drink is something with the taste of citrus. **He is good at origami. **His favourite weather is sunny days. **Last words: "Singing, dancing, acting - I've only just started to take these things seriously. Even so, I'll do my best. Please lend me your support!" * Meaning of Hoshitani's name: ** 星 (Hoshi) : star ** 谷 (Tani) : valley ** 悠 (Yuu) : permanence, distant, long time, leisure ** 太 (Ta) : grand; magnificent; excellent List of Songs * * * '☆☆forever★STAGE☆☆(Hoshitani Solo Version) '( ☆☆永遠★STAGE☆☆ (星谷ソロバージョン) ☆☆Eien★Sutēji☆☆(Hoshitani Soro Version)) * 'Because you're there '(君がそこにいるから Kimi ga soko ni irukara) (Duet with Tatsumi Rui) Gallery Season 1 1-1.png|Episode 1 Eyecatch 1 End1.jpg|Episode 1 End Card End1B.jpg|Episode 1 End Card (B) Ending Theme - Hoshitani.png|Ending Theme Hoshitani First Promo 1.png|First Promo Hoshitani First Promo 2.png|First Promo OVA OVA OP (1).png|OVA Opening Theme OVA ED (1).png|OVA Ending Theme OVA ED (2).png|OVA Ending Theme Season 2 Banner - Season 2 Promo 1.jpg|Season 2 Character Visual Miscellaneous Hoshitani001.jpg|Hoshitani's Profile Hoshitani-Birthday.jpg|Twitter Birthday Card Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (1).PNG|Twitter Birthday Card by Hidou Ren Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (1a).JPG|Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (1b).JPG|Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (phone wallpaper ver.) 00000018.gif|Chibi Hoshitani-Performance.jpg|Chibi (Performance) Ayanagi Animal Park Series 1.png|AYANAGI Animal Park Series Ayanagi IF-Hoshitani.jpg|AYANAGI IF Series Animage - Nov '15.jpg|Animage Magazine - Nov '15 Animedia - Nov '15.jpg|Animedia Magazine - Nov '15 Animedia - Jan '16.jpg|Animedia Magazine - Jan '16 Animedia Magazine - Feb '16.jpg|Animedia Magazine - Feb '16 Animedia 2016-09 (1).jpg|Animedia Magazine - Aug '16 Otomedia Magazine - Feb '16.jpg|Otomedia Magazine - Feb '16 Otomedia - August 2016.jpg|Otomedia Magazine - Aug '16 New Year's.jpg|Twitter New Year Celebration 2016 Hoshitani's Character Design 1.jpg|Character Design in Otomedia Magazine Jun '15 Hoshitani's Character Design 2.jpg|Character Design in PASH! Magazine Jun '15 Character Design in PASH! Magazine Aug '15 - Hoshitani.PNG|Character Design in PASH! Magazine Aug '15 Banner 1.jpg|Banner (A) Banner - Season 1 Promo 1.jpg|Banner (B) Bocchi-kun 1.jpg|Bocchi-kun ver. Petanko ver. (1).jpg|Petanko ver. Petitkko ver. (1).png|Petitkko ver. Main Icon (1).png|Icon - Main Performance Icon (1).png|Icon - Performance Tanabata Festival Icon (1).jpg|Icon - Tanabata Festival Sailor ver. (Badge) (1).JPG|Sailor ver. (Badge) Marine Ver (1).png|Sailor ver. Animate benefit for purchasing Star-Myu Stardust's Dream vol.1.JPG|Animate benefit for purchasing Star-Myu Stardust's Dream vol.1 Halloween 2016 (1) (gif).gif|Halloween 2016 Navigation Category:Characters